


Past & Present

by hiddenlongings



Series: Dresden AU Series [15]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello little witch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past & Present

The night was a black one. What little moon there was hung sullenly in the sky and was easily overshadowed by clouds.  Really Michael mused, a strange place to find himself on a Wednesday night.

The weight of the Sword of the Cross hung comfortably on his back. still a new yet welcome burden and reminder.

Michael had found himself here for no apparent reason and he felt no desire to leave this place.  Leaning comfortably against a brick wall he prepared to wait for whatever He had in mind.

When the boy slipped out of a shadow from behind a trashcan Michael could feel the gentle nudge that meant his task was at hand.

Still gawky, and not yet grown into his own limbs the boy looked to have just reached his first growth spurt, eleven or twelve maybe.  He was also dangerously thin, with cheekbones sharp enough they looked like they might cut the skin they jutted under.

He was gasping for air as though he had been sprinting, and Michael could guess that the apple and soda he was clutching to his chest hadn’t been paid for.

Michael smiled and stood straight in welcome.  The smile turned into a frown when the boy skittered backwards like a frightened rat, dark eyes swinging wide so he caught a hint of white in their depths.  He kept a firm grip on his stolen bounty.

"I'm not here for that kid, rest easy."

Still backing up the boy didn't appear willing to take his words at face value.

Considering the neighborhood they were in, his reaction wasn’t unreasonable.

Stepping out of the darkest shadows of the alley, Michael tried to let the kid keep his distance.  Even if all he really wanted to do was swoop in and carry him away from whatever had happened to him.

The split lip and large bruise in the shape of a handprint on the kids neck made him want to murder someone.  He’d restrain himself but surely a slight beating wouldn’t be too amiss.

The kids legs were splayed wider than they should have been, as he swayed on his feet, his head shaking back and forth as though he was trying to clear something from his vision.

“Hey! You okay?”

The snarl that question got was worthy of a cornered dog.

“Okay, stupid question.  Look maybe you should sit down; I won’t touch you or your stuff. Cross my heart.”  Michael put words to action as he drew his fingers across his chest in an X.

Whether the pre-teen was too exhausted to stand or the beating he had received was finally catching up to him the boy let himself lean against the brick wall of the alley in apparent acceptance.

Under the slightly too small t-shirt, Michael could see the bony protruding ribs bellowing in and out as the kid tried desperately to draw in oxygen.

Michael reached into one of his coats pockets and the kid neatly bounced back to his feet and started heading for the nearest street.

"It's a granola bar."

Black eyes studied him and his offered food bleakly.  

"How much?"

Michael's smile was forced. "Free of charge."

"Nothing is."

The kid managed to eel his way out into the street and he was long gone by the time Michael managed to step into the nearest pool of light from the streetlamps.  

* * *

 

Over a decade later he sees the kid again.  He's grown into a man who's eyes gleam ice cold and Michael feels something clench in his chest.  His grip must slacken because 4 year old Molly has ripped herself away from him and flung herself directly at the tall statue of a man.  She could barely reach his knee.   

"Molly!"

"Hello little witch."  Slender fingers weave through his daughters blonde hair and Michael feels his jaw tighten at the endearment.  

Black eyes study him with cold amusement even as he continues to be gently affectionate to Molly.

"Daddy's normal through and through aside from his nasty sword.  Mummy's bloodline must be an interesting little branching tree to produce you sweetling."

Molly snorted and rubbed her snotty nose on the undoubtedly very expensive wool of the man's suit.

"You talk funny."

"Perhaps."  

"Harry?"

Michael watches with fascination as the ice melts and the boy turned man greets John Marcone with affection.

"Ah a moment John."

John's smile is a brief crack in the mob bosses generally snarky facade before he saunters back towards a waiting limo.

"I have some advice for you Mr. Carpenter."

Michael raised an eyebrow.  

"Free of charge."

Michael couldn't restrain a sharp bark of laughter.

"You do remember."

"Yes. A kindness for a kindness."

"You didn't take the granola bar."

"But you offered it."

"Your advice?"

"Find someone to train your daughter."

Michael stiffened and he crossed his arms across his chest before he could restrain himself.

"My wife..."

Harry cut him off with a sharp slash of his hand through the air.

"A silly prejudice against magic will lead to nasty consequences. Your daughter is a powerful little witch.  If you don't train her she's going to use her magic however she sees fit."

"Like you did?"

Harry's smile was small and vicious.  It answered more questions than Michael really felt comfortable thinking about. 

"Free of charge you say."

"Absolutely." Harry gently disengaged Molly and tapped her on the bottom so she could toddle happily back to her father's side.

"Have yourself a nice day Knight."  

Harry's long stride brought him to his limo and he was quickly whisked out of sight.

Michael reached down and swung Molly up into his arms.  His baby girl's laughter pealed through the night like a bell.

"Well munchkin looks like we might be having a talk with mommy."


End file.
